1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an automotive display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles may not only be a means of transportation but also a space to enjoy one's time. Various display devices may be mounted on or in vehicles. With display devices, users may, for example, receive real-time traffic information, send and receive e-mails, get information via internet, use a remote diagnostic service for a passenger in the vehicle or the car itself, listen to music, play on-line games, and watch television (TV) and movies.